Haiku
by Iwakura888
Summary: A few words can express very much.


_Kurai _(dark)

Akarui (light) 

_Tsumetai _(cold)

_Atsui _(warm)

_Tooi _(far)

_Chikai _(near)

_Tsuioi_ (strong)

_Iowai _(weak)

_Sabishii_ (lonely)

_Kanashii _(sad)

_Zenzen _(nothing)

Sukoshi (few) 

_Anata _(you)

_Watashi _(me)

"What are you writing, eh?"

Robin got shocked when she realized somebody was behind her and reading everything she was writing on that sheet. So she hid the paper quickly in her fist, wrinkling it and looked at Dojima.

"No...nothing..."

"I don't believe you...", she answered, laughing a little, "Look at you! Your face is red!"

In fact, she was.

"I..."

"I bet you're writing a love letter! For your boyfriend!", Dojima said, clapping, "Let me see it! Don't you trust me!"

"But I... I can't..."

"Come on! I promise I won't laugh too much..."

"What's going on, guys?", Michael asked, taking his headphones off.

"Robin's got a boyfriend!", Dojima shouted.

"That's false!", the witch shouted, indignant.

"Of course it's not!", said Dojima, and started trying to take the paper out from Robin's fist.

"What the…?", Michael gasped, without being able to believe his eyes: the girls had started struggling.

Robin could feel the paper slipping through her fingers, but she wasn't going to give up. Michael hadn't ever seen Robin so desperate. Dojima was almost bending the girl's arm to take the paper away from her.

"Stop it! NOW!", Amon suddenly shouted.

Doujima and Robin instantly got quiet. Everybody looked at him. Amon looked really bothered. He obviously hadn't liked the noise.

He stood right in front of the girls; and, with a very quick, clever movement, Amon took the paper away from them. Robin opened her eyes widely. From all the people in the office, it had to be him...

Amon started reading the wrinkled, dirty paper. While he was doing this, everybody continued with their own work, even Dojima. They knew it was better not to bother him again.

Robin could say nothing. She felt like a little girl in front of an adult. She was ashamed about all that. He was reading her thoughts! They were only words, but everything was about her feelings about him. If he had realized she was in love with him…

"Hm. Is that all? These words have no sense at all," he said indifferently, "Why didn't you want her to read them?"

"Well, it's just that... These words... they do have sense for me, they have a meaning…"

"Meaning, you say?"

"It's… it's actually private stuff…"

"You'd better spend your time doing something less useless," he told her harshly, throwing the paper on her desk.

She felt so embarrassed at that moment. Those words that had so much meaning for her… he thought they had no sense.

A little while after he had gone back to his seat, Robin wrinkled the paper and threw it in the garbage can.

At the end of that day, everybody started to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Robin!"

"See you, Karasuma san…"

"Hey, Robin…"

Karasuma got a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry about all that happened today. I didn't know those words were so important for you…"

"Oh, that paper… Don't worry. They were not that important."

"Anyway, I want you to forgive me."

Robin smiled. She took some things from her desk and went out with Dojima and the others. Besides of Michael, only Amon stayed in the office.

"Hey, Amon…." Michael said bashfully, "what was the paper you took away from Robin about?"

Amon didn't answer. He walked toward Robin's garbage can, he took the paper out from it and put it in his pocket.

"What are you…?"

"See you tomorrow," said Amon.

Michael fixed on the door Amon had slammed behind him for a few seconds. Then he looked at the garbage can.

"Hm…", he whispered.

Amon got to his department. He took the paper out of his pocket, unfolded it carefully, and put it kindly on a table, over other one which looked like his calligraphy:

Ooki (big) 

_Chiisai _(small)

Samui(cold) 

_Atsui _(warm)

_Takai_ (tall)

_Jikui_ (short)

_Furui _(old)

_Atarashi _(young)

_Karai _ (sour)

_Amai_ (sweet)

_Warui _(bad)

_Ii _(good)

_Ore_ (me)

_Kimi_ (you)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I suppose you guys watched WHR in adult swim, on Cartoon Network, so I guess you watched all of it in English. I bought it in DVD's, so I watched all of it in Japanese, with Spanish subtitles. I also guess most of you know a little Japanese (a few phrases, you know), anyway, I'll try to explain this.

First. _Haiku_ means 'poem'. I know, those words didn't look like a poem, but I tried to make them rhyme a little. Sorry if it didn't work.

Second. In the series, Amon always talks to Robin using the word _omae_, which means _you_ in a little degrading way. _Kimi_ also means _you_, but in an almost loving way. I wanted him to call her by _kimi_ here. It seemed cute to me. And _anata_ means _you_ too, but it's a very respectful way to say it.

Third. _Ore_ means _me_, but just men use it, and they usually are a little conceited or feel superior. Amon uses that word during aaaaaaaall the series, of course.

I want all the people who already knew these things to forgive this useless explanation. I just wanted to write some Japanese in one of my fics, for everybody in WHR is supposed to talk Japanese, and since I don't know enough Japanese to write a fic in that language, I wanted to write just a few words.

Anyway, I hope you like this and leave lots of reviews, for I still want to know if you had liked my stories or if I might as well stop typing them.

Review, onegaishimasss!


End file.
